Shine Otriz's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some Thomas/Disney Parody cast lists that Shine Otriz should use. Parody Casts Emily White and the Seven Dwarfs *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as Prince Charming *Mavis as Queen Grimhilde (Mavis is evil in Season 3) *Bulgy as Humbert the Huntsman *Victor as Doc *Hector as Grumpy *Hank as Happy *Neville as Bashful *Thumper as Sneezy *Dennis as Sleepy *Kevin as Dopey Tillienocchio *Tillie as Pinocchio *Gordon as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Percy as Figaro *Rosie as Cleo *Emily as The Blue Fairy *D261 as Stromboli *Bulgy as The Wicked Coachman *Smudger as Lampwick *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Derek, and S.C.Ruffey as The Coachman's Minions *James as Honest John *Edward as Gideon *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman *Skarloey as Alexander Sodortasia (1940) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck (NOT THOMAS!) *Edward as Yen Sid *Casey Jr as Ben Ali Gator *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Alligators *Tillie as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Lady, Flora, Belle, Caroline, Mavis, Rosie, and Millie as Hippos *Tracy as Madame Upanova *The Disney Princesses as Ostriches *Murdoch as Soldier *Emily as Doll *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Stepney *Stepney as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs Jumbo *Lady as Catty *Flora as Giddy *Belle as Prissy *Emily as Matiarch *Edward as Casey Jr. *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Smudger as Smitty *Boco as Joe *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows *Henry as Mr Jumbo Rheneas *Rheneas as Young Bambi *Skarloey as Young Thumper *Rusty as Young Flower *Caroline as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Percy as Adult Thumper *James as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Bambi's Mother *Gordon as the Great Prince of the Forest *Duck as Friend Owl *Rosie as Girl Bunny *Molly as Girl Skunk *Mavis as Quail Mother *Isobella as Thumper's Mother *Edward as Mr Mole *Diesel as Adult Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *Diesel 10 as Man *Troublesome Trucks as Man's Dogs *George as The Porcupine Thomas's Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Caroline as Cleo *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lulubelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr and Bongo) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Lumpjaw (Both Big, Strong, Evil And Mean) *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Edward as Edgar Bergen *Lady as Luana Patten *Johnny as Charlie as McCarthy *Toots as Mortimer Snerd *Mavis as The Cow *Murdoch as Mickey Mouse (Both Names Begin With 'M') *James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) *Emily as The Harp (Both Beautiful) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Charlie, Whiff, Scruff, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dennis, and Dodge as The Dragonflies *Hector as Fish *Molly as The Narrator The Adventures of Edward and James *James as Mr Toad *Percy as Moley (Percy and Moley are both small) *Thomas as Ratty *BoCo as Mc Badger (BoCo and Mc Badger are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Henry as Cryil Proudbottom *Devious Diesel as Mr. Winkie (Devious Diesel and Mr. Winkie are both devious) *Arry, Bert, George, Bulgy, Smudger, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Judge (Cerberus and The Judge are both evil and mean to Thomas and Mr Toad) *Toad as The Court Clerk *Bill/Ben as The Train Driver *The Z Stacks and The Pirates (from TUGS) as Devils and Police Officers *Oliver as The Jailer (Oliver and The Jailer are both western) *Hector as Prosecutor (Hector and Prosecutor are both horrid) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Postman *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Policeman *Neville as The Good Train *The Chinese Dragon as The Bad Train *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mr Toad, disguised as a washerwomen Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Edward as Ichabod Crane (Edward and Ichabod Crane are both wise and kind) *Scruffey as The Black Cat *Emily as Katrina Van Tassel (Emily and Katrina Van Tassel are both beautiful) *Spencer as Brom Bones (Spencer and Brom Bones are both stubborn and mean to Edward and Ichabod Crane) *Diesel 10 as The Headless Horseman (Diesel 10 and The Headless Horseman are both strong, scary males) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gunpowder *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Katrina's Father *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Molly as Tilda *Donald/Douglas as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Engines and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Sleepy Hollow Villagers Emily *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Lady as The Fairy Godmother *Gordon as The King *Edward as The Grand Duke *Skarloey as Jaq *Peter Sam as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Daisy as The Wicked Witch *Duke as Bruno Emily in Wonderland *Emily as Alice *Molly as Alice's Sister *Rosie as Dinah *Gordon as Doorknob *Henry as Dodo *Thomas as Mad Hatter *Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts *Duncan as Caterpillar Thomas Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan *Lady as Tinker Bell *Emily as Wendy *Stanley as John *Luke as Michael *Henrietta as Michael's Teddy Bear *Sir Topham Hatt as George Darling *Lady Hatt as Mary Darling *Mavis as Nana *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook *Dennis as Mister Smee *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Derek, D261, Devious Diesel, and Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates *Bulstrode as The Crocodile *Tillie as Jane *Toots as Danny *Bill and Ben as Nana 2 *Annie and Clarabel as A Peter Pan doll *Stepney as Slightly *Bill as Nibs *Ben as Cubby *Bash and Dash as Twins *Ferdinand as Tootles *Ned as The Indian Chief *Isobella as Tiger Lily *Jack, Alfie, Bryon, Oliver (Pack), Max, Monty, Kelly, Nelson, George, Buster and Nigel as The Indians *Old Slow Coach as Mermaids *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Octopus Emily and the Thomas *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *James as Jock *Edward as Trusty *Dowager Hatt as Aunt Sarah *Paxton and Norman as Si and Am *Arthur as Tony *Toby as Joe *Terence as The Beaver *The Barber as The Dog Catcher *Percy as Scamp *Rosie as Angel *Diesel as Buster *Duncan as Francis *Stanley as Dog Pound Dog *Daisy as Ruby *Bulgy as Scratchy *George as Sparky *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as Scamp's Sister *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Rat *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator Sleeping Engine *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Phillip *Caroline as Flora *Mavis as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Daisy as Maleficent *Henry as King Stefan *Gordon as King Hubert *Edward as The Duke *Donald/Douglas as The Man with the Guitar *Murdoch as Samson *Stanley as The Duke *Bulgy as Diablo the Raven *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent *Smudger, George, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as The Goons 101 Engines *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady Hatt as Anita *Lady as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *Diesel 10 as Jasper *Diesel as Horace *Boco as Danny *Gordon as Colonel *Edward as Captain *Henry as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Whiff as Patch *Scruff as Rolley *Old Slow Coach as Penny *Elizabeth as Kristy *Madge as Cocoa *Spencer as Mr. Skinner *Sodor Airport Planes as Police Officers *Hank as Alonzo *Troublesome Trucks as Police Car *Cranky as Truck *Freight Cars as The Puppies *Bulstrode as Wood Man *Caroline as Moose The Sword on the Rails *Skarloey as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *James as Archimedes *Gordon as Sir Ector *Spencer as Sir Kay *Daisy as Mad Madam Mim Emily Poppins *Emily as Mary Poppins (Emily and Mary Poppins are both smart and clever) *Thomas as Bert (Thomas and Bert are both young and cheeky) *James as George Banks (James and George are both vain) *Molly as Winifred Banks (Molly and Winifred are both kind and shy) *Charlie as Michael (Charlie and Michael are both cheeky) *Rosie as Jane (Jane's voice suits Rosie) *Annie as Ellen *Clarabel as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Boom (Gordon and Admiral Boom are both pompus and proud) *Duck as Mr. Binnacle (Duck and Mr. Binnacle are both western) *Henry as Uncle Albert (Henry and Uncle Albert are both clumsy and funny) *Duncan as The Fox (Duncan and The Fox are both small and clumsy) *Edward as Constable Jones (Edward and Constable Jones are both wise) *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Penguin Waiters *Old Slow Coach as The Bird Woman *Bertie as Andrew the Dog *Fergus as Mr. Dawes Jr. The Railroad Book *Percy: Mowgil *Thomas: Baloo *Duncan: Kaa *Diesel: Shere Khan *James: Bagheera *Sonic: Hathi *Bulgy: Louie *Oliver: Buzzy *Duck: Ziggy *Donald: Flaps *Douglas: Dizzy *Arry/Bert: Tabaqui *Emily: Shanti *Twilight: Winifred *Luigi: Hair Elephant *Sylvester: Beaten Up Elephant *Richard Watterson: Elephant With Fly *Crash Bandicoot: Chowing Elephant *Pumbaa: Silly Grin Elephant *Tom Cat: Elephant with Smashed Nose *Pingu: Junior *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Hector, and the Trucks: Monkeys *Coaches: Elephants *Jack and The Pack: Wolfs *Skarloey: Baby Mowgli *Neville: Lucky *Molly: Mowglis Mother *Edward: Mowgil's Father *and more The Aristoengines *Thomas as Thomas O Malley *Emily as Duchess *Bash as Toulouse *Dash as Berlioz *Rosie as Marie *Stepney as Roqfurt *Molly as Madame *Edward as George *Bill as Naploleon *Ben as Lawtheyet *Spencer as Edgar *Gordon as Scat Cat *and more Turntables and Coaches *Emily as Eglantine Price *Thomas as Emelius Browne *Rosie as Carrie *Stepney as Paul *Percy as Charlie *Stanley as The Codfish Thomas Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *Oliver as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Duck as Alan-A-Dale *Diesel 10 as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Devious Diesel as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Donald as Friar Tuck *Douglas as Otto *Mavis as Lady Cluck *Elizabeth as Mrs. Rabbit *Stepney as Skippy *Trevor as Toby *Madge and Rosie as Skippy's Sisters *Bulgy as The Crococaptain *Splatter as Trigger *Dodge as Nutsy *Peter Sam as Father Mouse *Caroline as Mother Mouse *Murdoch as King Richard The Rescue Engines *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Rosie as Penny *Caroline as Madame Medusa *Bill and Ben as Nero and Brutus *Diesel as Mr Snoops *and more Thomas the Pooh *Thomas as Winnie The Pooh (both are fabulous and cute) *Percy as Piglet (both are best friends to Thomas and Pooh) *Henry as Tigger (both are ironic) *James as Rabbit *Gordon as Eeyore *Emily as Kanga *Billy as Roo *Edward as Christopher Robin *Toby as Owl *Madge as Anne Darlington The Blue Engine and the Green Engine *Stepney as Young Tod *Toby as Young Copper *Duncan as Chief *Diesel as Amos Slade *Thomas as Adult Tod *Edward as Adult Copper *Emily as Vixey *Mavis as Big Mama *Bill/Ben as Dinky *Donald/Douglas as Boomer *Lady Hatt as Widow Tweed *Diesel 10 as The Bear The Black Scrapyard *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy (Emily and Princess Eilonwy are both Beautiful, Sweet, Cute and Friendly) (Princess Eilonwy's Voice Suits Emily The Beautiful Emerald Sterling Engine) *Toby as Fflewddur Fflam *Percy as Gurgi *Gordon as Dallben *Lady as Hen-Wen *Edward as King Eidilleg *James as Doli *Duck, Oliver, Billy and Rosie as The Fairfolks *Daisy, Mavis and Elizabeth as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Arry and Bert as The Gwythaints *Bulgy as Creeper *Diesel 10 as The Horned King The Great Engine Detective *Thomas as Basil *Oliver as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham *Edward as Hiram Flaversham *Smudger as Fidget *Toby as Toby the Dog and Toby both share the same name *S.C. Ruffey as Bill The Lizard *Daisy as Felicia the Cat *Mavis as Queen Mousetoria *Caroline as The Robot Queen *Diesel 10 as Ratigan *Emily as The Singing Female Mouse Percy and Company *Thomas as Dodger *Percy as Oliver *Emily as Rita *James as Tito *Henry as Francis *Gordon as Einstein *Donald/Douglas as Fagin *Rosie as Jenny *Edward as Winston *Daisy as Georgette *Diesel 10 as Sykes *Splatter and Dodge as Roscoe and DeSoto *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, and Monty as Five Doberman *Cranky as Louie *Jack as Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Donald Duck (cameo) *BoCo as Goofy (cameo) The Little Engine *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Rosie as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Gordon as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Henry as Grimby *Murdoch as Chef Louis *Toby as Max *Mavis as Carolotta *Diesel 10 as Ursula *Diesel as Vanessa *Daisy as Morgana *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam, her two sidekicks *Sir Handel as Aquata *Peter Sam as Adrina *Rheneas as Arista *Skarloey as Attina *Rusty as Adella *Duncan as Alana *D261 as The Shark (aka Glut The Shark) *Neville as Seahorse *Duck as Scuttle *Donald, Douglas, George, Molly, Oliver, Edward, Lady, Hiro, Murdoch, Other Steam Engines and Other Diesel Engines as Animals *Jack and the Pack as Sailors The Rescue Engines Down Under *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bainca *Percy as Cody *James as Jake *Diesel 10 as McLeach *Elizabeth as Joanna Beauty and the Horrid *Emily as Belle *Hector as The Beast *Diesel 10 as Gaston *Diesel as Lefou *Spencer as Monsieur D'Arque *Skarloey as Chip *Rosie as Mrs. Potts *Edward as Lumiere *James as Cogsworth *Mavis as Madame De Ia Grande *Toby as Maurice *Molly as Fifi *Thomas as The Prince *Stepney as Human Lumiere *Duck as Human Cogsworth *Madge as Human Mrs. Potts *Percy as Human Chip *Lady as Human Fifi *The Wolves as Themselves *All Engines as The Enchanted Objects *Evil Diesels and Troublesome Trucks as The Villagers *Gordon as Phillipe Thomas *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Sir Topham Hatt as Sultan *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Genie *Devious Diesel as Jafar/Snake Jafar/Gene Jafar *Duncan as Iago (I think Duncan would suit Iago, because they're both half bad and half good) *James as Rajah *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *Sir Handel as Cassim *Spencer as Razoul (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Sa'luk *Mavis as Eden *Smudger as Abis Mal *George as Prince Achemed *Bulgy as Gazeem *Edward as Carpet *and more The Engine King *BoCo as Mufasa *Mavis as Sarabi *Toby as Baby Simba *Sir Handel as Young Simba *Daisy as Sarafina *Madge as Young Nala *Gordon as Adult Simba *Molly as Adult Nala *James as Zazu *Stepney as Timon *Percy as Pumbaa *Edward as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Splatter as Shenzi *Dodge as Banzai *Diesel as Ed *Lady as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Skarloey as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Annie/Clarabel as Vitani *George as Nuka *Flora as Ma *Murdoch as Uncle Max Emily *Emily as Pocahontas *Thomas as John Smith The Engine of Sodor Tracks *Thomas as Quasimodo *Lady as Esmeralda *Molly as Laverne *James as Hugo *Gordon as Victor *Duck as Phoebus *Diesel 10 as Frollo *Oliver as Clopin *Mavis as Djali *Toby as Archdeacon *Rosie as Madeleine *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Freight Cars as Gypsies *Hector as The Guards *Duke as Old Hertics *Bertie as Baby Bird *Belle as Quasimodo's Mother *Hector as Frollo's Horse *Spencer as Phoebus' Horse *Diesel as Sarousch *Rocky as The Judge Clown Thomas *Thomas as Hercules *Peter Sam Baby Hercules *Emily as Megara *Diesel 10 as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic *Percy as Phil *Harold as Pegasus Emily *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captain Shang *Edward as Mushu *Stanley as Cric-cee *Diesel 10 as Shan Yu *and more Thomas *Thomas as Tarzan *Emily as Jane *Mavis as Terk *James as Tantor *Diesel 10 as Clayton *Troublesome Trucks as Clayton's Men *Edward as Kerchak *Bulgy as Sabor *Toby as Professor Porter *Percy as Young Tarzan *Molly as Kala Sodor: The Lost Empire *Thomas as Milo Thatch *Emily as Princess Kida *Mavis as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Gordon as Dr. Sweet *Percy as Mole *James as Vinny *Edward as Preston Whitmore *Toby as Cookie *Elizabeth as Wilhelmina Packard *Daisy as Helga Sinclair *Diesel 10 as Lyle T. Rourke *Troublesome Trucks as The Mercenaries *Donald and Douglas as Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice *Diesel as Ashton Carnaby Thomas and Emily *Emily as Lilo *Thomas as Stitch *Molly as Nani *Edward as David *Boco as Cobra Bubbles *James as Pleakley *Gordon as Jumba *Rosie as Victoria *Daisy as Mertle *Lady Hatt as The Grand Councilwoman *Lady as Angel *Spencer as Gantu *Diesel as Dr. Hamsterviel *Percy as Reuben *Murdoch as Kumu the Hula Teacher Sodor Planet *Thomas as Jim Hawkins *Duck as Ben *Bertie as Morph *Edward as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Molly as Captain Ameila *Sir Topham Hatt as Narrator *Henry as John Silver *Gordon as Mr. Arrow *Mavis as Sarah Hawkins *Diesel as Onus *Diesel 10 as Scroop *Skarloey as Young Jim *Coaches as The Pirates is Story *Horrid Lorries as Whales *Trucks as The Pirates *Blue Trucks as Firestar *Hector as Captain Flint *Donald and Douglas as Police Officers Category:Shine Ortiz